


Sleep On Me

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Break fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Light Angst, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Beau falls asleep on Yasha after waking her for watch, but she's got something to say first. Spoilers for 124.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Sleep On Me

Yasha woke to Beau's hand on her shoulder - and a moment later, Beau's entire weight as her legs collapsed.

"Fuck," Beau whispered, or maybe she tried to speak at regular volume and couldn't. It was hard to tell. "M'sorry." She tried to push up and away, sluggish with exhaustion and eyes barely open.

"Hey, it's okay." Yasha's muscles screamed from the day's events but she managed to get upright and pull Beau up beside her. "I've got this. Go back to sleep."

Beau didn't reply, and for a long moment Yasha assumed she'd fallen asleep sitting straight up.

Her voice when it broke the silence was soft and streaked with a yawn she was too tired to give. "Thank you."

Yasha turned to look at her, searching her face and reaching up with the corner of her cloak to try and wipe away some of the blood tracks that had thawed in the warmth of the dome. "For what?"

Beau's head nodded again, but she forced her eyes to open. "Lucien," she managed. "Thought I was gonna die on you."

Yasha had never seen her this vulnerable, wondered what was so important about telling her this that Beau was forcing herself to stay awake and barely coherent to tell her.

"I won't let you die on me," she murmured. "It's okay, just rest."

Beau shook her head a little too hard and Yasha grasped her arm to keep her from falling over. "Deserved it," she mumbled. "M'why Molly's dead. He was your friend."

Yasha put her hands on Beau's shoulders. "Look at me, Beau." Beau summoned whatever spirit that was keeping her conscious and rolled blank, exhausted eyes up to her. "You are not why he died, he is. I don't want you to carry that, okay? You're my friend too." She touched Beau's face, watched her eyes drop shut as she leaned in and kept leaning, asleep.

"My friend and much more," Yasha whispered, but Beau was out.


End file.
